Shattered Hearts
by Sweet Talkn Stranger
Summary: What would you do if blind rage and jealousy destroyed everything you knew and loved?
1. Betrayel

A/N: OK hey!! This is another one of my fics, but this one strays far from my normal genre. I'm used to writing sappy Kyoru lemons, or tormenting Yuki and Shuichi from Gravitation, but my friend and I decided to try something new. Please send me all kinds of comments, I like to hear whatever you think, it helps create a better writer. So please enjoy!!!

**Shattered Hearts**

** Chapter 1**

Yuki stood alone in the frigid air of the cemetery, staring down at the two newly dug graves. Death, as cold as the nights air and as ever lasting as the pain he felt. It wasn't fair, but life never was. He choked back the salty tears welling in his eyes as he continued to stare at the fresh mounds of dirt.

"Come Yuki, its very late you know, we can visit them tomorrow afternoon if you like, but you need to get home and get some rest, you have graduation rehearsal in the morning." Shigure approached him from the side to stand next to him.

"Not like this." Crystal tears slid down his pale cheeks, creating a glistening trail before falling heavily onto the cold earth.

"Kyo, and Tohru wanted you to say good bye, it's for the best Yuki." Fishing a cigarette out of his suit pocket Shigure placed it between his lips and numbly lit the end, creating a golden glow in setting sun.

Yuki nodded dumbly, and leaned forward placing his hands on the cold gravestone in front of him and sobbed out painfully, "I'm so sorry, can you ever forgive me for what happened. Please forgive me." Shigure tentatively reached out and gripped the frail shoulder. Reluctantly leaning back Yuki stood up shakily and hastily wiped the tears with the edge of his sleeve. "Lets go."

Tohru bustled back and forth in the kitchen, humming happily to herself as she finished preparing breakfast.

"Good morning..." Kyo mumbled rubbing his eyes sleepily, linking his arms loosely around Tohru's slim waist and nuzzling her neck affectionately.

"Good morning Kyo!" Tohru replied, turning around and giving him a good morning kiss. "Breakfast is almost ready if you would like to set the table for me."

He simply grunted and released her, grabbing the assorted dishes from the counter and lazily dragging his feet into the next room.

"Good morning Ms. Honda." Yuki said softly on the edge of a yawn, entering the kitchen from the foyer and he yawned loudly. "I have to go into school early this morning, so I'm afraid I can't eat breakfast with you. With only two weeks to go before graduation, there are a lot of things to be prepared."

"Oh, ok just give me one moment and I'll pack some rice balls for you to take with." Instantly Tohru was wrapping delicately made rice balls with rice paper, and folding them into the travel container before setting the box in the protesting nezumis hands. "Have a great time and be safe."

Yuki just stared at her a moment before smiling and heading towards the front entry. "Thank you and I will." He shut the door softly behind him as Kyo came from the dining room.

"Where the hell is he going?" Kyo demanded between mouthfuls of rice.

"Oh Kyo." Tohru joked pushing him back towards the dining room, "Make sure Shigure is up ok?"

She gave Kyo one final shove in the direction of Shigure's bedroom and returned to the kitchen to collect breakfast.

"Ah, good morning my little flower." Shigure teased taking his place at the table. He leaned forward resting on his elbows to stare at Kyo a moment. "And good morning to you Mr. Grumpy cat."

"I'm not grumpy!!" Kyo shouted jumping up into his fighting stance.

"Kyo sit down and eat before you food gets cold." Tohru scolded serving Shigure his breakfast.

"And you woman, don't tell me what to do ya hear?" Falling back down into an Indian style seat he hastily shoved more food into his mouth.

Tohru simply smiled and shook her head. "We don't have classes today because its staff planning day. So I thought maybe I could use that time to get all the laundry taken care of."

"Sounds like a great plan, I've got work to do, and poor Mii has been very suicidal this month because of the last chapters that seemed to have disappeared." Shigure shook his head sadly.

"Maybe if you would just finish before your dead line she wouldn't be like that, ever thought of that?" Pushing the leeks off of his plate Kyo sent a patronizing glance at Tohru.

"Oh Kyo that sounds so horrible, and too think that I always finish my manuscripts on time-"  
"Oh do you?! Then where are the final chapters?!!!" Mii's voice cut in above their conversation as Kyo and Tohru just watched her stand in the doorway, sobbing into her hands. "Those pages should have been completed and in my hands a week ago. Why do you do this to me Shigure..."

Getting up from the table Shigure pushed his editor out the door. "Yes, yes I know it's hard, but I do have them somewhere, shall we find them together?" He turned and gave them both a wink before following the strangled cries of his editor.

"Well then, I might as well clean up the dishes." Humming to herself again Tohru started to clean the dishes when Kyo stood and started to help her. She loved how he did that pretending he doesn't care but does and helps anyways thing.

He placed the dishes in the sink and leaned backwards against the edge of the counter, watching Tohru as she went about putting everything away. When she was done he smiled wickedly at her and offered her his hand.

She giggled a moment before taking his hand, and allowing him to pull her to him. "It seems were alone..." He whispered into her ear before playfully nipping it.

"Mmhhmm..." Running her fingers through his soft silky wild red hair she pulled his face gently to hers before placing her lips warmly on his. She also loved how he always managed to taste like cinnamon spice, warm and delicious.

"I'm home!" Yuki called entering the foyer. Kicking off his shoes he navigated his way to the dining room. "Student council was cancelled, because...the...teacher...was..."

He stared dumbfounded into the kitchen where Kyo and Tohru were in a very 'heated moment' together.

One of Kyo's hands was wadded in the short length of Tohru's skirt, hiking it way up to show her strawberry underwear, and the gentle curve of her ass. His other hand was rubbing lazily over her breast. Tohru on the other hand had one hand fisted in the nape of his neck, the other skimming up underneath his shirt feeling the warm expanse of his skin. They were completely oblivious to Yuki's third party assessment.

Turning and running from the kitchen Yuki forced himself to breathe. Even his own traitorous body had reacted to the way they were fondling each other in the kitchen. Besides since when had Kyo and Tohru been anything other then friends, and how long had that been going on under Shigure's roof. Maybe he had just been imaging things.

Pinching his arm, Yuki winced. Nope he was definitely not imaging anything. They were definitely going at it in the kitchen; he could even hear the breathy moans of Tohru floating enticingly down the hall.

"That damn CAT, who the hell does he think he is?" Yuki grit his teeth. What the hell was that stupid cat doing touching his Tohru? Stomping back to the foyer he slipped his shoes on and headed out the door.

'How long has that been going on?!' He asked himself as he followed the memorized path towards the honke. 'And why did she choose that cat over someone like him? She had to know how he felt about her. Well maybe, since he had never expressed anything other than friendship, BUT still...' Yuki gripped his lavender locks with both hands and shook his head back and forth, attempting to push all those thoughts away.

Jogging past the gates he navigated his way to Hatori's house and frantically knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Hari called from the other side of the door, getting up from his desk as his front door burst open, emitting a very wild Yuki. "Yuki..."

"Hatori, is Akito well enough for visitors today?" Yuki demanded slicing the air with his hand, signaling how important it was to him.

"Yuki, why would you wish to see Akito willingly?" Hatori asked gently, pushing Yuki in the direction of the hall towards Akito's main quarters and followed behind him.

"Something happened that needs to be brought to his attention immediately, it can't wait I must speak to him." Glancing at Hatori, Yuki continued to walk down the hall.

Hatori simply nodded and knocked gently on Akitos door. "Akito, Yuki has come to see you. Are you feeling well?"

Sliding the door open, Hatori entered the room before Yuki and watched Akito play with his white bird, stretched out lazily along the porch. He didn't acknowledge their presence for a moment, before standing up and facing them.

Yuki and Hatori took their place, kneeling on the mats before Akito.

"Ah, if it isn't my Yuki. I missed you, why don't you visit me more often?" Akito said softly, malice tainting the words. "But of course, you have a problem don't you. Go on, you can tell me..." Dropping to a knee before Yuki he reached out and tipped the lavender haired, wide eyed teens chin up to stare into the frightened eyes.

"I saw Kyo and Tohru in the kitchen this morning." Yuki's voice faltered; maybe he had made a very wrong decision to come see Akito.

"Hmm, they were in the kitchen, together? And what, Yuki, were they doing 'together' in the kitchen that has made you so upset?" Standing back up Akito glanced at Hatori.

Hatori had no idea what Yuki was telling Akito, but it sounded like Kyo and Tohru were showing affection towards each other, which more than likely envied and angered the teen into coming here, but what was he proving by telling Akito? Did Yuki want Tohru's memory erased? Hatori didn't believe he would be able to erase her memory at this point.

Yuki gulped and took a deep breath. "They were k-k-kissing in the-the kitchen, this morning." Squeezing his eyes closed he forced himself to breath. "I believe that Kyo and Ms. Honda are on friendlier terms then they should be."

Akito's eyes widened at the outburst. So that filthy no good cat and the worthless girl were harboring feelings for each other. This was too perfect. He now had all he needed to know to lock that cat up for the rest of his life, and permanently remove the girl from there lives. "So, what do you wish me to do?"

Looking up at Akito, Yuki looked taken off guard by that question. "Do?"

"Yes, what would you like me to _do _about them?" Akito smiled wickedly. He had other plans for them now. "I can remove them from the picture."

"What do you mean by that?" Hatori spoke up. He did not like where this whole thing was headed.

"I mean, Hatori, that you are speaking out of line to me, this is Yuki and my conversation, remember that." Akito glanced at Yuki, who looked ready to faint at any given moment. "But if you must know, I will simply remove the cat, and the girl, by which means I see deemed fit, and that will be the course of action."

Yuki nodded his head. "Yes, get rid of the cat. That's all I've ever wanted."

"Yuki? You can't possibly mean that, this must just all be a misunderstanding, maybe we should speak to both of them before we just push them aside." Hatori was watching Yuki now. The boy suddenly looked very angered, his purple eyes sparkling with menace, and his entire aura spilled hatred.

"Good, now you are dismissed, and you will speak of our conversation to no one. Understand me clearly." Akito glared at Hatori a moment before turning his back to them.

Yuki stood up and looked down at Hatori. "No one will know of this."

Back Home

Tohru breathed in Kyo's spicy smell before snuggling her head into the crook of his neck. Everything was perfect. Kyo loved her, she loved him. She had great friends, a wonderful home.

Squeezing his arm around her shoulder he gave a little more space between their chests before looking at Tohru. "Tohru..."

"Hmm?" She mumbled sleepily, pulling the covers up around them.

"What do you think would happen if Yuki found out?" He brushed a stray lock out of her face before tipping her chin to look at him.

Puzzled Tohru though about it a moment, "I believe he would be very hurt, but he is our good friend, he would never do anything to hurt us."

"Kyo! Tohru!" Shigure's voice called to them up the stairs as they frantically struggled to climb out of the sheets, off the bed, and into their clothing before running down the stairs to Shigure's office.

"Whaddya want?" Kyo griped crossing his arms over his chest.

Setting the phone back down on the receiver Shigure eyed them a moment before motioning to the phone. "I just received a call from Hari; he said that Akito has wished for your audience tomorrow at 3."

"The both of us?" Tohru questioned biting her lip. This was bad, what if Akito knew? She sent a frantic look at Kyo who just continued to gape at Shigure.

"He wants to see us both, at the honke, tomorrow. Both of us, including me, inside the honke, tomorrow..." Kyo couldn't believe this; he had never ventured that far into the Sohma family's development before. This was obviously very bad.

"Shigure, I'm home." Yuki called walking past the door down the hall before stopping and glancing at the 2 stunned teens staring at a frowning Shigure. "What happened?" Yuki implored, raising a delicate lavender eyebrow.

"Akito has called; he wishes to see both Tohru and Kyo tomorrow. Do you know anything about it?" Shigure asked. He knew that Yuki had been there, he could smell it on him. And for the mere fact that the teen was glaring, huffing and obviously distressed gave the situation an edge.

"How would I know, I was at the school all day." Yuki watched Shigure's assessment and dared him to challenge his word.

Both of Shigure's eyebrows rose wildly. But? He simply nodded as Yuki continued walking down the hall. Something was horribly amiss, but he had nothing to go off of. Shaking his head he turned back to Kyo and Tohru, "I suppose you will just have to meet with Akito tomorrow. However I will not be allowed to accompany you. Akito has wished a private appearance. Will you be alright?"

Kyo snorted, "Of course, he's dying and sick, I could save us if need be."

Not knowing what to say Tohru just nodded. "Tomorrow we will meet Akito."


	2. Heartbreak

A/N: Ok umm….lol I'm so glad so many people like my story!!!! This makes me sooo happy like you have no idea. Ok this is gonna shock every single one of you, so I'm not going to ruin it in here. Sorry I didn't add a lemon in the first chapter, but it would have dimmed Yuki's feelings and that's what was important. BUT WARNING WARNING WARNING!!!! If you have a weak stomach, can't handle blood, or graphic violence, then DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER. I'm not liable for anyone who is sick after reading this. I am not twisted or anything, but this chapter is very graphic, and very violent. Enjoy. 'Op, I don't own FB or any of the characters...

**Chapter 2**

Tohru sat on a mat before Akito, tears streaming down her face. "Let Kyo go, please Akito."

Akito slapped her harshly across the face, snapping her head to the side. "Don't you dare address me?" Grabbing her by her hair he hauled her small body towards his. She cried out in pain but he ignored it and gripped harder, bringing her face a mere inch away from his. "Why would you dare defy me?!" He slammed her back down on the ground and spit on her.

"Akito I'm sorry." Tohru cried out, bracing herself on the ground as Akito's foot met harshly with her side, sending her over onto her back and back onto her stomach, flat on the floor. Trying to breath she willed her swollen eye to open, but the pain was unbearable. What had she done to deserve this? Just because she and Kyo shared love for each other, they needed to be punished?

"Akito..." Kyo murmured his head lolling from side to side as he tried to watch what was happening. Akito had struck him hard with the ceramic vase he used to feed his bird and it had knocked him unconscious upon arrival.

"Ah so the cat awakes." Akito glanced down at Tohru; she definitely couldn't come after him now, so he might as well talk with the cat a moment. "Here kitty kitty..."

Kyo finally opened his eyes and looked up at Akito, who was taunting him the entire distance. Glancing past him he stared at Tohru's lifeless looking form on the ground and started to tug harshly on the bonds that held him against the wall. "BASTARD LET ME GO!!!"

Akito tsked tsked him before dropping down to face Kyo. "You went against me. I allowed you to live in that house, and you defied me." He raised his hand to strike him but decided against it. "No. I want you to watch as I tear her from limb to limb. Or shall I ravish her? But it won't be any fun that way since you tainted her with evil cat blood."

"Akito NO don't do it, please don't do it. TOHRU GET UP, YOU NEED TO GET UP AND RUN!!" Kyo shouted at her, but Tohru could barely lift her head, let alone her body to flee the psychotic Akito.

"She won't be going anywhere, were not finished playing yet..." Akito turned from Akito and headed back to Tohru's body.

"Sick, your sick..." Kyo struggled harder against the bonds, but they wouldn't give. He moved his hands back and forth between the bonds, trying to loosen off his bracelet. If he could get the bracelet off then he could break free and save Tohru.

Pulling a long knife from his robs Akito bent down over Tohru's body and rolled her onto her back. He perched him self above her so that if she decided to fight him, her body would be pinned beneath his. Grasping her left arm, he pushed back the already semi torn fabric of her sweater to her elbow, baring the smooth expanse of her pale arm. "Watching Kyo??"

Kyo hissed vehemently, "Don't touch her you rotting dirty bastard."

Akito simply shook his head sympathetically and touched the cold tip of the knife to the middle of Tohru's pale arm and drew a perfect vertical line from the top of her wrist to the middle, pressing it hard enough to pierce the skin and sink the blade past the flesh, bringing forth a steady stream of blood. "How about the kanji for cat? To show everyone who tainted whom…" He added a few slashes, marring her arm with the Kanji for the cat. Setting her arm back onto the ground he noted that she was now unconscious, her blood pooling around the abused limb.

"What did you do to her?!" Kyo couldn't see what Akito had done, but he had definitely heard about a cat.

"I gave her the mark she deserves, property of the cat, but don't be upset it will be painless for her, since the major vein has been pierced she's unconscious." Akito smirked and held up the silver metal, now tainted with innocent blood.

Tears welled in Kyo's eyes. "No. No. No. NO! SHE CANT DIE. WHY?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" Kyo shook his head back and forth. Why, why had Akito done this to them. She didn't deserve to die; she was so young, so full of life.

"Ah now you fight back do you?" Akito walked towards Kyo and placed the cold bloody metal of the knife to Kyo's lips. Kyo tried to tip his head away from the blood. Oh god Tohru's blood.

Tipping his head towards the ground he could taste the salty yet metallic essence of blood on his lips. It was Tohru's blood, on his lips. He took a deep breath and wretched on the floor.

Akito laughed. That's exactly what he wanted from the cat, Obedience and pleading. He had already pleaded to save the life of his loved one, but now he was starting to get a taste of obedience. "I'm not finished yet."

Turning from Kyo, Akito walled to the table along the front and grabbed a long silver rectangle looking thing. Kyo couldn't tell what it was looking at it but as Akito started to strip Tohru of her clothing, leaving her clad in just her blue bra and matching underwear he knew it wouldn't be good.

"Akito don't, she's already suffered, leave her alone, let her at least die in peace." Tears streamed freely down Kyo's cheeks as he watched Akito take the rectangle and press it against the perfect skin of her shoulder, before jerking it harshly to the side, pulling chunks of skin with it.

It was a cheese grater. It was a fucking cheese grater. Kyo closed his eyes, against the horrified image. But even with his eyes closed he could hear the unconscious screams of Tohru, her skin being torn from her body with a piece of metal. It was disgusting. It was sick and wrong on so many levels. Who would do that to a person?

"Kyo, you're missing all the fun." Akito taunted from t he other side of the room. He stared down with a smile at Tohru's body. He knew she was dead now. Her blood was pooled around her body, so much blood. It was in her hair, around her arm, down her side, pooling across the floor. But she had no fight, no kick, and no pulse.

Kyo opened his eyes, and closed them again, fighting down the vomit rising in his throat. He couldn't watch, all he wanted now was to die. He could tell with his cat instincts that Tohru was dead. He wanted to die with her. "Akito..."

Akito brought his head up to stare at the cat. His arms and robes were covered with blood as he stood up and dropped the grater onto the wreckage of her body and started to walk to Kyo. "Yes?"

"Kill me." Kyo looked up through blurry eyes and stared at the most evil-demonic person he had ever met. "You killed Tohru, the only person I loved more than anything on this entire planet. You took her from me, and I want to be with her."

Smiling Akito dug in his robes and his hand touched the cool metal of the gun he had stored there. "I thought that is what you wanted." He withdrew the gun and cocked it, pointing at the front of Kyo's forehead. "I accept you now."

Kyo's eyes widened at the statement.

"I would never accept her, so she had to suffer, but for you, I accept you now, and I will make this painless for you." Akito actually looked solemn as he started to pull the trigger. "Goodbye Kyo. I will never see you, for what I have done there will be no place for me, no heaven, nor hell for what I did."

He pulled the trigger back tightly and closed his eyes as the loud bang echoed around the room. His arm shook a moment before he opened his eyes. Kyo was slumped over, facing the ground as blood dripped from the wound surely created on the front.

"Akito?!" Hatori slammed open the door and burst into the room. It took him a moment before he realized what had happened. Taking in Tohru's barely recognizable form on the floor, Kyo's body slumped over lifelessly, and Akito, holding the still smoking gun to the side of his head. "Oh god have mercy, Akito don't do it."

"Akito? Hatori?" Shigure ran down the hall and skidded to a stop in front of the door quickly followed by Yuki. They stared as single tear slid down Akito's cheek as he pulled the trigger. They squeezed their eyes closed at the impact as Akito's body fell forward onto the floor.

Yuki was the first one to come to sense and pushed his way into the room. He took one look at Tohru's body and threw up on the floor. Shigure stared motionless as the tears blurred and burned his vision. Hatori caught his friend and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Not like this, No? WHY?!" Yuki shouted pounding his fist on the ground. "WHY AKITO, WHY?!" Yuki inhaled deeply and emptied his stomach again.

"Come Yuki." Hatori called from the doorway. "Leave them."

Yuki wiped his mouth and weakly stood, staring at Kyo, Akito, but avoided looking at Tohru. He felt broken, empty. Like someone held his heart and soul in their hand and smashed it heartlessly on the floor. But it was then, that he realized that all this time he had held his own heart.

A/N: Wipes the sweat off her forehead Jeeze that was so hard to write. I know it's really upsetting, and sad to read, but it left a huge impact. I had my friend read it before I posted it, and she bawled through the whole entire story. I'm very sorry that Kyo and Tohru had to leave like that, but hey, Akito is cold and heartless. Please don't spam me, I hate it, I put specific warnings up, and if I get any spams saying that I wrote cruel and horrible things about the way they died, I'm going to be very upset. Everything will make more sense in the final chapter I promise. Thanks.

FiestaLaSoul


	3. Culmination

**Chapter 3**

_Graduation Day_

Yuki looked over his speech again and again. He had already memorized it, but all of sudden he felt like he couldn't remember anything that he had written.

"Hey prince." Uo called striding through the weave of desks. "The teachers are looking for ya. He said he wants you to make a special dedication to Tohru and Kyo." Uo choked up on their names. Hana and herself had received a call saying that both Kyo and Tohru had been in a sever car accident, neither had lived. It had seemed weird because there had been no mention of the driver, and the cause of death other then they were in an 'accident' was unknown. But it had also shocked her when they heard the head of family had passed away from an illness on the same day.

Yuki nodded dumbly. He couldn't do much else. Because of what happened, no one would ever know what happened that day. That Akito had chained Kyo to the wall, cut up Tohru's body with a cheese grater in front of him, than shot both Kyo and himself. The memories flooded over him and he had to stumble past a desk to empty his stomach into the waste paper basket.

"You ok?" Uo asked patting Yuki's back comfortingly. The boy had been nothing but skittish and sick since the accident. He mumbled incoherently until Hana had joined them and pulled Yuki from the basket to dab his face with a cool washcloth.

"Yuki, I had something I wanted to give you." Hana dug in her graduation robes and extracted a pair of yellow hair ribbons. She handed them to the prince who took them, pressing the yellow fabric to his face as tears started to leak down his cheeks.

"Leave me." He demanded in a hoarse voice.

Uo and Hana just stared at him. "I don't think we should leave you alone boy, you don't look very good to me." Uo stated.

"GET OUT!" Yuki roared pointing to the door. Uo and Hana both booked it. Leaving Yuki once again alone. He stared at the ribbons, his white day gift to Tohru the year before. He couldn't handle this. He was broken, an empty shell.

He had visited their graves at the Sohma house the day before to apologize. But Yuki felt he had no right to live. Locating the speech he had written, he set it on the desk where someone would find it and unraveled the ribbons. Tying them together at the ends extremely tight he tugged them a few times for good measure before creating a slip knot at one end. Hopping onto the desk he reached up to the ceiling and pushed up two flats, looping the yellow ribbon over it and creating another knot to hold it in place. He tested the weight and length and determined it was enough space and would hold his weight.

Sighing heavily he pushed the desk to the point where he could slip the ribbon over his head, which he did, and push the desk over. He choked on his sobs, and with one final goodbye to Kyo and Tohru, he kicked the desk away.

Shigure tapped his program uneasily on his leg. What was taking Yuki so long? Hana and Uo had spoken to him moments before hand, but the graduation should have already started. He glanced down at the two diplomas he held in his hands. For the two people who deserved them the most, that would never join them again.

The Sohma household had been devastated with what happened. Momiji and Kisa had taken it the hardest, but no one took it harder then Yuki. He had blamed the entire thing on himself, which Shigure could relate to. He would never voice it, but according to Hatori and Yuki, it had been Yuki's fault, even though Akito had acted it out.

Shigure was still disgusted to that very moment of how he had tortured his beautiful flower that had not deserved the fate she met.

"HELP!!!!" A girl screamed running from the school. The entire graduating class, plus audience stared as she ran towards the staff, screaming the whole way. Shigure recognized her as one of the 3 toting fan club girls that belonged to Yuki's club.

Shigure had a horrible feeling, and Hatori, who had been sitting beside him stood as well. Hatori stared straight ahead before shaking his head. "He did."

Shigure simply nodded. When was it going to end? He watched solemnly as the teachers approached him, and extended a piece of paper, tear stained and partially ripped. He had never been a very religious man, especially in Christianity, but the words stared back at him:

_Psalm 6_

_O Lord, do not rebuke me in your anger or discipline me in your wrath._

_Be merciful to me , Lord, for I am faint;_

_O Lord, heal me, for my bones are in agony.___

_My soul I sin anguish._

_How long, O Lord, how long?_

_Turn, O Lord, and deliver me;_

_save__ me because of your unfailing love._

_No one remembers you when he is dead._

_Who praises you from the grave?_

_I am worn out from groaning; all night long I flood my bed with weeping and drench my couch with tears._

_My eyes grow week with sorrow; they fail because of all my foes._

_Away from me, all you who do evil, for the Lord has heard my weeping._

_The Lord has heard my cry for mercy; the Lord accepts my prayer._

_All my enemies will be ashamed and dismayed; they will turn back in sudden disgrace._

Hatori smiled as he took the paper from Shigure and crumpled it in his palm. Turning to face the teacher he finally let his smile falter. "Do we need to identify the body?"

The teacher shook his head sympathetically. "We are so sorry for all the losses you have suffered in these weeks."

"We are too." Shigure simply shrugged and took the diploma from the teacher, before turning towards the car where Hatori had parked.

Hatori nodded to the teacher before following him to the school. He sighed and stared up at the sky, Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, and Akito, there life was short and harsh. Something no person, let alone an entire family, should cope with. But they hadn't coped, they had fled and suffered. When was the pain going to end?

A/N: OMG I FINISHED!!!! Dances around happily I know, I'm so horrible. But it's such a sad, sad story. I know that it's really harsh and blunt, but one day I was watching Law and Order with my friend, and it had been about this man cutting up his wife with a cheese grater, I know! Disgusting... but she was like dude, imagine if Kyo and Tohru had a little thing and Yuki was jealous and got Akito to do that to Tohru? At first I was like O.O no way. But then we started joking about Kyo being chained and forced to watch, and then Akito killing himself. So I wrote it. The other day she convinced me that since Yuki would be so devastated he should find Tohru's ribbons in her stuff and hang himself in front of the fan club girls. Well I figured since they follow him everywhere, they would find him eventually, and Hand and Uo had to make an appearance so it was all so much easier that way. Thanks for reading; I have other, non violent or gruesome stories at that is a Kyoru, in a happy long living ordeal. Thanks again!!__


End file.
